1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of display, more particularly, relates to an array substrate, a method for producing the array substrate, and a display comprising the array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
So far, Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) holds a dominant position in a panel display market because the TFT-LCD has many advantages, such as, small volume, low power consumption, less radiation, etc.
FIG. 1 is an illustrative plan view of a wiring region of a peripheral circuit area of an array substrate in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the array substrate comprises a substrate 1, a gate electrode 2, a source/drain electrode 3 and a transparent conductive pattern 4. The gate electrode 2 and the source/drain electrode 3 are formed on the substrate 1. A first via 10 is formed in an insulation layer above the gate electrode 2, and a second via 11 is formed in the insulation layer above the source/drain electrode 3. The transparent conductive pattern 4 is electrically connected to the gate electrode 2 through the first via 10. Also, the transparent conductive pattern 4 is electrically connected to the source/drain electrode 3 through the second via 11. As a result, the gate electrode 2 is electrically connected to the source/drain electrode 3 through the transparent conductive pattern 4. The first via 10 has a cross section exhibiting a round shape or a circle ring shape. Also, the second via 11 has a cross section exhibiting a round shape or a circle ring shape.
In the prior arts, as shown in FIG. 1, since the cross section of the via is designed to exhibit a round shape or a circle ring shape, a laying area of the transparent conductive pattern in the via becomes very small, reducing the occurrence of the electro-static discharge, and decreasing the anti-breakdown ability of the array substrate.